


Running the Show

by Flammenkobold



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Additional Treat, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 17:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16454090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flammenkobold/pseuds/Flammenkobold
Summary: Nikola has 99 problems while preparing the Unknowing and then she discovers one more.





	Running the Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeverwinterThistle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverwinterThistle/gifts).



Preparing the Unknowing was just so much work. People and monsters hardly acknowledged that. Finding the right skin at the right time, keeping the Archivist on his toes, tracking down dead people to steal their bodies and on top of that the dance rehearsals. The dance rehearsals!

You’d think a bunch of dancers who had been practicing for years would have some choreography and rhythm, but no, she had to organize everything herself.

And if you asked Nikola, then Sarah - or whichever skin it wore that day - wasn’t of much help either, just skinning more and more bodies and leaving her to find a solution for the wax shortage.

The couriers dragging that cursed coffin with them everywhere and having dancers and mannequins trip over it alike, didn’t improve the overall situation.

Soon though the show would be running and she would be the one running it and Nikola looked forward to it.

That was of course when she remembered that she needed a proper outfit and not just Gertrude’s skin. Not that she had time to go shopping or have some of Sarah’s bodies sew her something nice. She was about to rip something to shreds in the hopes of cheering herself up, when an idea gripped her. There was one way to get herself a proper outfit and get rid of another one of her problems at the same time.

“Couriers!” she yelled over to Breekon and Hope, who were again standing in the way of a dancer’s route. “You need to go shopping for me!”

 

 


End file.
